


Eye of the needle

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Mesopotamia, Crowley and Naomi have work to do and end up getting involved, even though an angel and a demon can't be together





	Eye of the needle

_And you're locked inside my heart_  
And your melody's an art  
And I won't let the terror in  
I'm stealing time  
Through the eye of the needle  
 **Eye of the needle-Sia**

Larsa, Sumeria, 1830 BC

Naomi, an angel of the Lord stood near the river Shatt en-Nil, staring at the horizon, frustrated. She had been in the 18th century when a Nephilim whom she had been supposed to capture fled through the time, going to Mesopotamia and now neither she or the angels from that period could locate him.

"You look frustrated." A voice said and she knew who he was as she turned, crossing her arms and staring at a crossroad demon.

His vessel had brown eyes, short hair of the same color, and a seductive smile, looking confident and comfortable in his green robes, and inside his vessel, the red cloud showed his true, attractive, evil face.

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" She asked irritably. She had heard about him, a new but powerful demon, and she had to admit, unwillingly, charming.

Crowley smiled, watching the angel from head to toe in her long white robes, brown hair falling softly down her back and blue eyes, framed by a fringe and green eyes, her grace shining in a blue and intense light that seemed angry to see him there. She was beautiful to an angel and bureaucratic, as some demons called her, as well as her true form, inside the vessel.

"I'm willing to help you find the Nephilim."

"You want me to make a deal with you?" She asked wryly and he came closer, staring at her in a mysterious way. "Angels not only don't have a soul, but don't make deals with demons."

"Not a deal, a partnership, love."

"And why would you be willing to help an angel?" Naomi asked the demon, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Do you think we need a demon to locate him?"  
"First, if you could locate him, you wouldn't be here arguing with a demon and second, the Nephilim killed a man who was about to close a great deal with me."

"So I guess he did well, preventing another soul from going to hell." She said, raising an amused eyebrow and Crowley caught her chin, feeling her grace and making his fingers warm and whispered:

"I have demons here that can help locate him, since the angels can't see him with the spell that is covering him."

"And if I accept your help, what would you want in return, Crowley?" She asked suspiciously, releasing her chin from his hand, because his touch was making her tremble and her heart beat fast and he smiled:

"Always the bureaucrat..."

"Don't call me that!" Naomi said irritably, knowing that her efficient and practical manner had made some angels and demons call her that, but she didn't like it, it sounded very cold.

"All right, love, I don't want much, just a kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Only that." He promised. He was very curious about the angel, so sagacious and so bureaucratic, but that attracted him.

Naomi looked suspicious, after all he was a demon, but curiosity, attraction, and the will to finish the job won, she had always been a good soldier doing her work, also knowing in some way that he would keep the agreement.

"Ok." Naomi said in the end, ignoring the fact that she was doing two wrong things, engaging in a physical act and, with a demon.

"I can show you how good it can be… Will you let me?" Crowley murmured passionately, staring into her blue eyes and watching them shine.

He was a demon, he liked to hurt and torture, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was curious about the angel or because they had a deal, that he was being so gentle.

"You can..." Naomi muttered, feeling the heart of her vessel beat fast, but not in a bad way, a very good way and she stared into the demon's brown eyes, seeing his true form inside, but also feeling the desire that came from him, that made her not back away.

Crowley smiled, reaching up again and stroking her hair, and then he brought his lips to hers, kissing her. For a long time he had no one, perhaps for the work of always making deals, and kissing her aroused a great desire and the sensation of having someone.

Her blue eyes widened, she hadn't expected to feel that passion in a demon's kiss, and to be honest, she had never kissed another creature before, but it was as if her vessel knew what to do and she began to move her lips against his, feeling that loneliness that came from being an angel leave her at that moment, making her feel only Crowley's passion.

Crowley's tongue touched Naomi's lips and she parted them even more, finding his tongue as her hands moved to Crowley's shoulders and her nails tightened around his shoulders.

Part of her knew that it was a sin, but in the midst of his demonic nature, she could feel something her vessel seemed to know, passion, and that there was still a thin silver line of humanity, though he had no soul, and she seemed not to be able to stop as she drew herself nearer the heat of his vessel, and Crowley pressed his body to hers.

When Crowley interrupted the kiss, he smirked, but he was amazed at the curiosity and sweetness he had felt kissing the angel, and although he knew she hadn't known what she had been doing, she had done very well and then he said:

"Wow..."

"What?" Naomi asked, curious and suspicious, and a grudging grin appeared on the demon's lips, while holding her against his chest, and she lifted a hand, running a finger down his neck, blushing, watching him shiver with her touch.

"My dear, for a moment, I felt how good this could be without involving violence."

"Because you're a demon?"

"Because I've never been loved, I've never felt how good a simple kiss could be." He said, stroking her cheek and the strands of hair that were on her face.

"Crowley..." Naomi murmured in surprise, staring at him. "If you felt how good it could be, why don't you try to redeem yourself, recover your soul?"

"Because I like what I am today and I'm not ready to give it up yet."

He didn't think reclaiming his humanity would make things any better, and he had plans to take Hell for him, and then Crowley turned away from the subject, lowering his hand to her face and returning to the deal as they stood apart:

"We have a deal."

Naomi sighed, trying to erase the traces of the kiss from her face and go back to business.

"Great." And Naomi disappeared, her skin flushed as Crowley smiled.

They both knew that things in Mesopotamia were just beginning and that they would still meet again and there were many feeling to be explored, even though they had been trained to feel nothing of that.


End file.
